Messy Twister
by Noon30ish
Summary: TWO-SHOT. It's Hiccup's birthday and Jack wants to give Hiccup a surprise he thinks that they'll both enjoy: Twister with paint! Rated M for second chapter happenings. ;) Older!HiccupxJack.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a relatively short one-shot about Jack making Hiccup join him in a game of messy Twister. :) Messy Twister, for those who may not know, is when you put the same color paint on each of the circles, red on red, blue on blue, and so forth. Then you wear white clothes (or what you are about to see in this version) and let the fun begin! If you really like it and want a continuation, I might do so. (Side note: mixed POV is intended)**

 **Warning: heavy sexual implications despite being rated T, but also some fluff ;)**

 **EDIT: I accidentally switched Hiccup's prosthetic leg in the first draft. It's fixed now.**

 **Please read, review, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _Birthday Twister_

* * *

Jack stretched his fingers out as far as they could reach and flicked his wrist. The needle spun weakly as he put his hand back onto the red circle with a squish. The cool paint was oozing between his fingers and caused him to wobble uncertainly. He had an itch on his nose but he didn't dare succumb to the urge lest he fall into the mass of paint below him. There was no way he was going to lose. In the midst of his struggle, he could make out Hiccup's figure off to his side, rolling his eyes with a sigh.

 _Half an hour ago..._

Jack had been setting this game up with the utmost consideration for the past hour. Hiccup was bound to be home soon and he wanted everything to be perfect. He made sure the furniture was covered by towels, although he wasn't sure which towels were okay to use. Hiccup was always particular about stains and apparently certain towels were too good to be used for their intended purpose─ drying things. Or, in this case, for wiping away paint. Jack figured they could always be washed and that Hiccup wouldn't be angry for too long. Then he'd covered the floor in as much newspaper as he could find. Some spots had been left open, however, and so he'd ripped out some paper from Hiccup's sketch books. It was only a few pieces, so there was no way Hiccup would find out, right? The guy had a thousand of them just lying around. It was an expensive hobby for a college student, but Jack would never stop Hiccup from doing something he loved.

That included Jack himself. But that was for _after_ Twister.

Pouring the paint in moderate globs, Jack tried to spread the paint evenly across the dots so that they appeared normal. He thought he was doing a fairly good job considering he was not an artist like Hiccup. Not for the first time since he started preparing this gift for his birthday, he wondered how Hiccup would react to this. Would he even want to play? Jack debated on the best way to convince Hiccup that this was a good idea as he raked his hands through his stark white hair. There was the sound of a car door being shut and the familiar foot-and-metal steps on the pavement. Jack hurriedly picked up the jars of paint and tossed them into Hiccup's room without a second thought.

Hiccup walked in the front door and greeted his cat, Toothless, as he dropped the keys in the dish on the counter. As he was taking off his shoe, he noticed a second backpack resting against one of the stools in the kitchen. Hiccup knew that Jack didn't have classes today, but he hadn't said anything about coming over. "Jack? You here?"

Jack popped out of the entry way to the living room with a lopsided grin on his face. "Hey, Hic! How was school?" He made his way onto the stool next to Hiccup and sat cross-legged, still looking at Hiccup with his striking blue eyes full of curiosity.

"Oh, just fine," Hiccup put his shoe on the tray by the door and faced Jack again, "I didn't know you were coming over."

"I just wanted to surprise you on your birthday," Jack set his hands on Hiccup's hips and pulled him a little closer. Jack was naturally shorter than Hiccup, but now that he was sitting on a stool, he was considerably shorter and had to crane his neck upwards if he wanted to see Hiccup's freckled face. He did so and was pleasantly greeted by Hiccup's eyes on him. "So, Happy Birthday, Hiccup!" Jack beamed at the boy, resting his upturned chin on his chest. There was a smile on Hiccup's lips as he breathed a laugh.

"Thanks, bud," he said as he wrapped his arms around Jack, "glad to see you didn't get me anything this time. You know I hate presents." Hiccup pressed his lips to Jack's forehead. Having the afternoon off on a Friday to spend with him was all that Hiccup had been looking forward to, and so far it was perfect.

"About that," Jack's voice trailed off as he ducked underneath Hiccup's embrace and stood up, hands still on the boy's hips, "I do have _one_ gift..."

Hiccup groaned. Gifts always felt so one-sided to him. He didn't like not giving back in return. What on earth did Jack even get him? Hiccup was about to ask when Jack's lips met his and effectively silenced him. Hiccup pressed into it without moving his arms. This wasn't an answer, but he knew Jack would get around to it. He always made a game out of every little thing he could. Of course, that was usually fine with Hiccup. Usually. Whatever Jack was planning now nagged at Hiccup's thoughts.

Then he felt Jack's frigid fingers angling themselves under his shirt and he shivered. Was Jack going to take charge tonight? The thought was a little enticing, Hiccup had to admit. He was normally top, though he never complained about it. But he had been thinking on asking for a switch one of these times for awhile now. If Jack was going to do so without asking, then that was great; less work on Hiccup's part. He let Jack strip him of his green shirt as kisses were trailed down his neck. He lifted Jack's sweatshirt─ the only top that boy was wearing, Hiccup discovered─ over the boy's head and let go of the sleeves so that the sweatshirt still covered his eyes. Jack tilted his head as if to say, _oh, really?_ Hiccup chuckled and pulled it off of him, tugging him into another kiss. But Jack squirmed his way out of it and kept working at Hiccup's pants. Did Jack want it rough? Hiccup was getting mixed messages, so he just stood there and observed. Jack pecked a kiss on the front of Hiccup's shoulder before shimmying Hiccup's pants down to his ankles. The sudden rush of air in exposed places tingled through his skin. The effect doubled as Jack's cool hands and lips traced their way back up Hiccup's legs and over his hips. Hiccup exhaled softly and bit his lip, not wanting Jack to notice how profound the effect of his advances was on the older boy. As soon as the feeling was there, however, it was gone and Jack was taking off his own pants, leaving both boys in their boxers.

Hiccup stared hungrily at the boy in front of him. Before he could give Jack time to act, he crashed into him and held him tight. He bit into Jack's neck and leaned over so that Jack's back was nearly over the counter. "So what's the plan?" Hiccup whispered after he nibbled Jack's ear.

He could feel the smirk against his cheek even before Jack answered. "We're gonna have a little fun."

Hiccup pulled away and raised an eyebrow, his hands on Jack's shoulders. "What─ what'd you have in mind?"

Jack took Hiccup's hands off his shoulders in one fluid motion and signaled him to follow with that certain look in his eyes. The dread curled in Hiccup's stomach; Jack was up to no good when he made those eyes. Hiccup hoped that the feeling in his lower region meant it was a good thing this time. Hiccup plodded behind Jack as the smaller boy disappeared into the living room.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me..."

* * *

"Prosthetic on yellow," Jack smirked. It was what he'd said every time the needle pointed to any color for the left leg. He was only picking on the poor boy, but it was hilarious to see Hiccup's face twist in fake anger.

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny," Hiccup huffed. His body was _not_ in the best position for this move at all. Fingers twitching from the mix of paints underneath, he tried to bring his prosthetic over his other foot, which was on blue, but it was slightly too far. The closest yellow circle that would have made this entire thing much easier was already occupied by Jack's foot. Grunting, he brought his hand up and unsnapped his prosthetic, placing it on a yellow circle beneath Jack.

"That's cheating!" Jack complained with a tint of laughter in the edge of his voice.

Hiccup rotated his hips so that his torso and face could almost see the entirety of Jack's face. The boy was surprisingly flexible─ a fact he'd be sure to expose later─ and was somehow farther down on the mat but underneath him and over at the same time. Twister games never got this tricky. Jack must have been lying about a few moves to try and get Hiccup to cave. But Hiccup loved to point out the loopholes in Jack's tricks. "You said one limb per circle. You never said they had to be connected to the body."

"Still cheating," Jack grunted as he tossed the spinner up above Hiccup. Gasping from the unexpected motion, Hiccup reached a hand up and caught the piece of cardboard, gripping it tightly as it began to slip out of his painted fingers. The board itself was getting harder to read as more and more paint was added. At first, Hiccup hadn't realized that the Twister mat had paint on it─ Jack must have spread the colors thin. And of course, Hiccup's first move had been with his fake leg, so it took a few turns of constant "prosthetic on X" before he was given a different limb to plant and slipped and fell onto the other colors, smearing cold paint all over his body. It was a little aggravating, but now he knew why Jack had taken off their clothes. Their bodies were mostly bare and pressing against each other in more than one place, thanks to the game. On the other hand, the teasing was misleading. So naturally, he challenged Jack to a rematch. Hiccup didn't like to lose. And Jack was _most certainly_ not getting top later.

Hiccup balanced the spinner on his blue-painted stomach, left over from his first fall, and flicked it. "Right hand on green," Hiccup mumbled as he tossed the spinner toward the green edge of the mat so that Jack would be able to reach it more easily when it was Hiccup's turn. He felt Jack's body slither around below him and Hiccup figured it would be another easy move for the white-and-blue-and-red-haired boy. Hiccup had made sure whenever he had a free hand to plop paint onto the boy's head. Jack always tried to escape it, but failed when Hiccup put more weight on him. That was the advantage one always wants in Twister─ stay on top. And Hiccup had plenty of experience with that.

Jack's torso was abruptly lying on Hiccup's as the boy lunged to place his hand on a green circle close to Hiccup's left hand. Jack looked down at Hiccup's shocked expression and kissed his nose playfully. "Hey, Hic. How you holdin' up?"

Hiccup was beginning to feel a little weaker, since only one leg was actually holding up any weight, but he was determined not to show it. "Just fine," he head-butted Jack's forehead lightly and raised his hips to meet Jack's with the idea that he could distract the boy from his own objective. Jack was visibly intrigued and bit at Hiccup's chin as he flicked the spinner. "And you?"

Jack's eyes darted back to his with a sense of devious mischief. "I'm having fun," he half-answered. "Right foot on red," Jack looked down at Hiccup's placement and saw that Hiccup was going to have to open his legs a little wider to make this work, "if you can."

Hiccup slid his good foot over to a comfortable red circle, rotating his hips so that he was level with Jack's, all while his eyes never left Jack. His eyebrows jerked upwards twice and a smirk played across his lips. "Too easy," he said evenly as he used his closest hand to use the spinner.

"I told you this would be fun," Jack smiled with that odd sense of innocence that Hiccup thought Jack would never lose.

"I said _only_ if you don't get paint all over the house," Hiccup argued, not completely ready to give Jack another victory.

"Alright, alright," Jack glanced back at the spinner. He couldn't quite tell what the color was because there was so much paint that had been wiped onto it. "But loser has to clean up the mess."

"I still think the birthday boy shouldn't have to clean, but I guess rules are rules," Hiccup muttered. If this place was a mess when his father came up to visit, he'd be livid. He'd also probably be livid about his son dating a boy with white hair, but Hiccup didn't want to add much more to that. He turned his head to look at where the spinner landed. "Uh, right... no, left hand on─ Gods, I cannot read that thing anymore. What─ how did you even expect this to turn out?"

Jack peered at the spinner one more time before shrugging. "Let's just say, 'left hand on Hiccup,'" he compromised and brought his left hand up to Hiccup's stomach, pressing lightly.

"Okay, no─ this is _definitely_ cheat─" Hiccup's indignant rant was cut short by Jack's fingers tickling the side of his ribcage. The prickling sensation traveled up his nerves and Hiccup started to giggle. "What─ wait─ no─ JACK! Stop, that tickles! This─" his laughter was getting harder to contain "─this isn't fair!"

In a sudden rush, Jack took his other hand off its color and put all of his weight on the suffering brunet. Hiccup, not being able to survive the attack, fell yet again onto the Twister mat and succumbed to Jack's tickling from both his hands. When Hiccup's eyes, squeezed shut, started to cry, Jack stopped and leaned into his face. He held Hiccup's head closer and began kissing him passionately. Hiccup stubbornly denied the advance for a few moments before settling into the feeling of Jack's lips. As Hiccup began to slowly open his mouth...

"I win," Jack whispered with his lips hardly gone from Hiccup's as he took a much-needed breath.

Hiccup waved his arms around on the mat, confusing Jack temporarily. The older boy then embraced Jack in a sloppy, painted hug, coating Jack's pale skin in a muddy rainbow of colors. Hiccup's fingers found their way to Jack's sides and began to tickle him as well. Jack lost his dominance as the pair rolled over in the paint and Hiccup's assaults ceased to relent. Jack had knocked into Hiccup's prosthetic, but he tossed it somewhere off to the side in his haste to stop Hiccup's tickling. Hiccup, after hearing something crash off to the right, grasped Jack's hands and pulled them together above his head. The smaller boy struggled against it uselessly. Their bodies mixed with each other, spreading paint practically everywhere except underneath their boxers. Hiccup closed in on Jack's panicked laughter and encased his lips in a graceless, smothering kiss. Jack was all too eager to kiss back, so Hiccup broke the kiss and sat up, straddling the messy boy.

"I don't think so," Hiccup pressed his hips a little harder, earning a groan from Jack. "I'm pretty sure you're the one who took his hand off its color."

But Jack wasn't going to give in. Not yet. "But your body hit the ground first," he retorted, pushing his body up on his elbows.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile at the boy lying on the paint-soaked Twister mat. The sexual tension was still thick in the air and Jack still managed to be himself. Gods, Hiccup loved this boy. He leaned in close and gently rested his forehead on Jack's. "I'm the Birthday Boy. I say I win. I also say we are finished with this game and you should meet me in the shower when you're done cleaning up the place."

Jack puffed out air in annoyance. "Fine, but let me clean the paint that won't come off so easily."

And as Hiccup was climbing off Jack and carefully picking his way to the bathroom, he knew Jack wasn't talking about the living room.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you guys think? This is honestly my first time writing these two characters being together like this, although I've shipped them for awhile now. I'm also writing a story about how they came to fall for each other and all the pitfalls and obstacles that come with it ( _As We Lay To Rest_ ), so check it out if you're interested!**

 **My other works are under _Rise of the Guardians_ (no crossovers) if you want to check those out, too! Yay, shameless self-promotion! :D**

 **Have a good day/night! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Finally a little sequel to this one-shot! I'm not even going to attempt to hide in shame about what's going on in this chapter. I will say though that this is the first time I've written smut. So be warned... I think? Gosh, I don't think I can ever get used to writing this stuff.**

 **Please read, review, and... enjoy?**

* * *

 _After the Game_

* * *

Hiccup hobbled toward the bathroom since Jack had thrown his prosthetic somewhere at the end of their game of Twister. Honestly, there were days when he had forgotten that he had ever lost the leg. Today was not one of those days. Yeah, it was his idea to detach the limb to make a successful─ although dubious─ move in the game. And yeah, he sort of regretted it. But he couldn't wear the thing in the shower, so Jack had done him a service in that way.

What a birthday.

The bathroom door was eased open and Hiccup's mostly naked body made its way through with tremendous effort. Leaning his hip against the sink countertop, he removed his paint-soaked underwear and tossed it in the laundry basket in the corner of the room. Hiccup thought─ a little too late─ that the article might get paint over whatever other clothing was in there. A slight downward twitch of his lips was the only sign that he cared.

He was sure Jack had noticed, but at the end of their little quibble, Hiccup's member was more than slightly bothered. Even right now, it still hadn't receded. Hiccup debated between helping himself and waiting for Jack. The white-haired boy had already made quick work of their clothing earlier, so Hiccup didn't doubt that Jack would almost definitely jump Hiccup in the shower. The thought of such a needy Jack made it twitch. Hiccup ignored it and turned on the shower's controls. Not for the first time, he was glad that his father had invested in the room-like, open showering area with several overhead showerheads. The only thing that separated the shower from the rest of the room was a sturdy glass wall and gently sloping floors toward an inconspicuous drain in the center. The other great thing about this shower? Hiccup plugged in his phone into an outer shelf's jack and started playing some music. Perfect.

Hiccup took a quick look in the mirror before stepping into the shower's section that was already beginning to steam up. His hair was sticky with red and green paint for the most part, though there were some blue and yellow streaks. There was paint splattered along his face and smeared around his abs, mostly muddied mixtures by now. Hiccup made a face and mentally noted something for later. He heard a small crash come from the direction of the living room, but when he called out, no answer was received. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup figured that Jack was either trying his best to clean up or not trying at all. Either way, he had to make it into the shower without slipping─ with one leg, no less.

The steam billowed into the rest of the bathroom as Hiccup slid the glass door open and hopped over the small lip. So far, so good. Keeping a hand on the wall, the brunet made his way to the bench on the farther side of the shower and sat down in relief. Showers had always been hard, and the full attention on _not being able to walk_ without the prosthetic hit him full force each time. It sucked. Hiccup knew that there was nothing he could do about it, but a sour mood befell him regardless.

"And why does the Birthday Boy look so sad?" A familiar voice was muffled by the glass at first, getting louder as the door slid once more. Hiccup looked up to see that Jack─ most definitely naked (not that he'd had much left to take off) and artfully painted─ making his way effortlessly toward Hiccup, walking through the showerhead's misted waterfall. It was a setting that Hiccup used often when he was just trying to relax. Unfortunately, Jack mistook the reason for Hiccup's change of mood. "Did I take too long?"

Hiccup's eyes didn't meet Jack's, but merely stayed on the pooled floor. He muttered something that Jack didn't quite catch, so the boy leaned down, forehead to forehead, and asked him to say it again. If Hiccup was suddenly serious, Jack needed to know why.

"It's the stump," Hiccup muttered a little louder, tapering off in embarrassment.

Jack just stared for a moment before bursting into unceremonious laughter. "Really? That's all, Hic? Honestly, it's your birthday. You shouldn't have to worry about anything on your birthday, right?"

"But it's─ argh─ it's just so _frustrating!_ " Hiccup threw his hands up into his hair and hunched over. "I can hardly make it in here without slipping. Sometimes I'll just sit on the floor and take my shower like some infant. It's so degrading!" Hiccup's outburst ended with a hard glare at Jack, but then his look softened. It wasn't Jack's fault Hiccup didn't have two legs. Jack hadn't even known Hiccup until after it had happened. "I'm sorry, Jack. I─ I didn't mean─"

But before Hiccup could stutter out the rest of his apology, Jack had knelt down to the shower floor below Hiccup's bench and took a hold of Hiccup's bad leg. His touch was alarmingly soothing for how fast he'd moved to stop Hiccup's rant. Jack placed his lips upon Hiccup's knee cap and looked the brunet in the eyes with the most sincerity Hiccup hadn't been expecting.

"It's fine, Hiccup," Jack kissed his boyfriend's leg again and ran a slight finger over the smooth surface of the amputation, "I'll be on the ground with you." Another kiss around the cut limb─ causing a shiver to shoot up Hiccup's spine─ and Jack stood up and offered a hand.

Hiccup took Jack's hand tentatively, touched by Jack's sensitivity. The white-haired boy helped Hiccup over to the space in between the two showerheads and eased the both of them back down onto the ground, so that each boy had water falling down their backs as they faced each other. Hiccup's cheeks and the tips of his ears were burning red against his multitudes of freckles. It wasn't purely out of lust, but they both knew it was there. They weren't naive. But Jack needed to make sure his love was okay before they did anything. It _was_ Hiccup's birthday. "After all, you're supposed to have fun on your birthday. Are you going to let your lack of a leg bum you out of some awesome sex with yours truly?"

Ah, _that_ blush was about ninety-nine percent lust. Or embarrassment. In all honesty, they were often the same thing for these two. Despite having been with each other for the better part of two years, some of the original charm of the chase was never lost.

"Shut up," Hiccup's reply was curt as his head turned to the side and he grabbed a washcloth, dampening it and looking for soap.

Jack reached behind him and grabbed the bar that Hiccup was looking for and handed it to him with ease. But as Hiccup was about to take it from him, Jack pulled his arm away and Hiccup was already leaning too far forward and their lips crashed together as Jack had planned. Taking the initiative, Jack dropped the bar and grasped Hiccup's shoulders in his slim hands. Feeling the muscle─ wet under the shower's hot water─ tense and relax as the element of surprise faded away, Jack hummed appreciation onto Hiccup's lips and the brunet took it as an invitation to open his mouth tentatively. As if he could've stopped himself─ Jack's lips were way too tantalizing for his own good. Jack, once again, went with it and pushed his tongue forward, but stopped to wait for Hiccup to respond. He didn't have to wait long before Hiccup was joining him completely, opening himself to Jack with every ounce of trust.

After a minute of playful slides of the tongue and biting of the lower lips, Jack pushed Hiccup onto the ground and leaned over the taller boy triumphantly before pushing his lips back onto Hiccup's with heated fervor. The water falling onto his back, Jack was starting to get sloppy in his kisses and decided to push Hiccup's head to the side and nibble along the brunet's freckled neck. The water that traveled down their bodies made it harder to purchase a grip, but Jack managed to get a few love bites down Hiccup's neck and over his shoulder, down his collarbone, across his chest, and almost, _just barely_ about to suckle on his nipple─

But nothing happened. Hiccup didn't feel the devilishly enticing tongue on his chest any longer. His breath was already short and labored, but Jack had other plans. He leaned back up to Hiccup's ears and began to whisper. "Do I take this as a sign that I can take top today?"

Hiccup whimpered due to his now rock hard member yearning for attention but receiving none. "Not if you keep teasing, you're not."

Jack smirked at his bothered boyfriend. "Blowjob it is, then."

Hiccup groaned wantonly as Jack returned to kissing and biting down what seemed to be every inch of his torso. "Fuu _uuuck_ ," the brunet already had his hands raking down through Jack's stark white hair in anticipation. And Hiccup _never_ swore. His eyes were closed, his head hung back, and his chest was arching into Jack's every touch. A warm sensation was stirring inside him and it was intoxicating. _Please, please, oh fucking please!_ Jack knew just what would get him going, Hiccup knew it.

Too bad they were both going to push the limit today.

Jack's lips skipped over Hiccup's abdomen, where his fingers traced delicately over his ribcage. The sensation was a pleasant tickling that earned a breathless gasp from the brunet below Jack. The white-haired boy's lips smirked against Hiccup's inner hip, _just beside_ his throbbing cock, but not quite touching. He felt the needy moan coming from the boy underneath his fingers still at the boy's sides and continued to bite and lick and suck everywhere but the place that mattered.

"Jack, damn the gods, just suck me off already," Hiccup muttered, his arms no longer able to reach into Jack's hair as the boy trailed further away.

Jack sat up and admired the fact that his normally dominant lover was now a quivering mess on the floor─ and they hadn't even done anything yet. "Does the thought of shower sex turn you on this much?"

"Only if it's you," Hiccup answered cheekily.

"God, you're such a sap," Jack said as he crawled back up to Hiccup's face and kept his arms on either side of the brunet's head. His hips, without warning, snapped downward so that their erections rubbed against each other, the friction causing both of them to moan─ though Hiccup's was more of a whimper.

Hiccup bucked his hips upward the second time and held them there in the air so that Jack was forced to practically sit on top of him. The only pleasurable difference was that Jack's ass wasn't being fucked just yet but his face was twisted in an obvious want regardless. Hiccup grabbed at Jack's shoulder and jaw and brought the boy down to his lips again, not caring if the kiss was sloppy and honestly probably not even a kiss anymore. Jack hummed in amusement and pressed his hips down against Hiccup's raised ones. The movement was sudden and the ground was slippery, however, and Hiccup's grip on the floor gave way as they fell back down, their erections almost painfully caught in between their bodies slicked with shower water.

"Sorry," Jack apologized hastily, caressing Hiccup's face carefully and searched for any hint of pain. Instead, there was something else entirely different in those emerald eyes.

"Bedroom. Now."

Jack paled─ well, paler than he already was, which was nearly impossible─ and then burned what he was sure was a bright cherry color. Had Hiccup been _that_ turned on by slight pain? Did he have _that_ kink? Was Jack about to find out? Jesus. The thoughts swam around in his head. Perhaps the steam in the shower was a little bit _too much_. Jack got off of Hiccup and helped the boy stand up on his good leg. Hiccup put his arm over Jack's shoulders and they made their way out of the shower room. Jack stopped Hiccup from walking any further and grabbed the washed prosthetic from where it lay in the sink. He sunk down and strapped it on─ he knew that Hiccup hated being without it for too long and doubted that Hiccup wanted to feel so vulnerable before pounding Jack senseless (in the oh-so-good way). Jack also very highly doubted he was getting top tonight. The way Hiccup commanded him into the bedroom hinted heavily at the fact that he was going to have his face buried in the pillows.

Oh, _fuck_.

As soon as the snaps were put in place, Hiccup walked out of the bathroom. "Get in bed now, Jack," He demanded as he took the wrong turn out of the bathroom. Jack was puzzled, but he did as he was told. There would be time to disobey Hiccup sooner or later.

Jack gently closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed at the far corner of the room. He sat down and shifted to the center of the bed, wondering where Hiccup had gone. Jack saw the paint buckets he'd tossed into the room at the last moment, however, and realized that it had spilled all over the other side of his room. Instead of going over to try and hide the mess, Jack decided another route would take Hiccup's attention away from the potentially permanent damage.

Hiccup walked into the room with one hand behind his back and stared at Jack, sprawled lewdly on his bed and petting himself slowly, making sure Hiccup saw it all. White hair was falling over his eyes and laying across the pillow, starting to soak from the water that still covered his body. Hiccup had recognized the fact that neither of them had dried off yet, but it didn't matter. He fingered the object behind his back and hoped that Jack was far gone enough to comply with these _certain_ commands. But as he took a step, Hiccup saw the paint buckets at the other corner of the room. His anger flared and he stomped over to Jack, who was starting to cower further back on the bed. Oh, he was _fucked._

In more ways than one.

Hiccup tossed the thing he had to the ground and launched himself at Jack, straddling him and pinning the boy's arms above his head.

"You little shit, _that's_ what you did with the paint," Hiccup growled into and bit Jack's ear. A surprised yelp escaped Jack's throat. Hiccup was rarely rough, let alone this rough. The brunet hopped off of Jack and spun the boy around by his hips and began to slap his bare ass without warning. Jack wanted to say that it hurt, that it was unexpected, which it was, but it was so hot and such a turn on that nonsensical words tumbled out of his mouth. A smaller swat was delivered to the same spot that was already stinging, and then Hiccup lowered his lips to the spot and sucked, leaving a blue mark right on the side of Jack's ass. Jack whimpered and prayed that Hiccup would just take him there, prepped or not.

"'M not sorry," Jack whispered, glancing over at Hiccup teasingly. But looking at Hiccup's face, Jack saw that Hiccup was just as red, if not redder. God, even when Hiccup was being dominant, he still seemed so unsure. And it was turning Jack on even more.

But Hiccup wouldn't let his words betray him, too. "Neither am I. Turn around, Jack."

Jack flipped back onto his back and kept his legs open, baring everything he had in front of Hiccup, all pretense with being cheeky gone. "Take me," Jack wiggled on the sheets, trying to get close to Hiccup's god damned gorgeous hard on.

But Hiccup backed up and shook his head, standing up and going over to the side where he'd tossed whatever he'd brought into the room. He set it on the nightstand, his eyes never leaving Jack's flushed figure. Jack's ice blue eyes left Hiccup's gaze and dropped to the object. Jack's throat went dry.

An impossibly gigantic dildo stared at him. Well, not literally, but Jack was intimidated all the same. "The fuck is that?"

"Aster dropped by my car before I left for home and said it was a joke present," Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't think he actually believes I'd use it."

Jack's eyes widened. _Was_ he getting top tonight? Or... "Are you going to use it?"

Hiccup sat up on the edge of the bed opposite Jack, legs wide and eyes staring intently. "No. But you will."

"Not even going to help?"

Hiccup's flush returned full force, spreading across his cheek, ears, and along the top of his chest. "Nope. I─ I want to see you d-do it all─ all by yourself." He couldn't keep looking at Jack's eyes for long, however, and dropped his gaze. "If... if you don't w-want to─ well, you don't have to. I, I just─"

A hand grabbed at his chin unexpected and forced Hiccup to look directly into beautiful, honest, and hazy blue eyes that were now mere inches from him. "It's your birthday, Hic. Of course I want to~" Jack purred as he brought the quivering brunet into a calm, sensual kiss. "I'll do whatever you want."

Hiccup gulped and pushed Jack back onto the bed and sat back. "Go slow, a-and make sure I can see everything." Jack's dick twitched and Hiccup caught sight of it, thankful that Jack thought this was at least somewhat sexy.

Oh, he had _no idea_ how hot Jack thought Hiccup was being right now. He wasn't really sure about doing it all himself─ in fact, he was sort of disappointed that Hiccup wouldn't be touching him so soon. But that only made him want Hiccup more, and he knew he'd make himself ready in no time. But to go slow? God, Hiccup was ruthless, even without trying. Jack lost no time in bringing his right hand down to palm himself before grabbing it firmly and hoisting it up for Hiccup to see between Jack's pale legs. Up and down, as slowly as he could force himself to go, Jack began to stroke himself and his head fell back, murmuring Hiccup's name for effect. Peeking out of a half-lidded eye, Jack saw that Hiccup was subconsciously reaching for his own painfully hard member. Jack smirked and brought his left hand to his mouth, sucking on two fingers. He was about to bring it down to his entrance when Hiccup's heavy voice stopped him.

"Not yet," Hiccup's eyes raved over Jack's pale form, resting on the center of attention as Jack continued to give himself a handjob. Jack grunted and took his two slick fingers to his chest instead, rubbing and pinching slightly on one pert nipple, gasping when he realized how sensitive he'd become.

"Oh, _Hiccup_ ," Jack began, his head still hung back, "Hiccup, do you like this? Do you like me touching myself? Grabbing myself─" Jack tugged hard on his own cock and moaned before continuing, "─ and saying your name? Do you get off on this? 'Cause I am, and _fuck_ , Hiccup, I wish this were you."

"Stooo _oooooooopppp_ ," Hiccup was visibly trying not to pounce onto Jack again, "you're not allowed to talk."

"Says who?" Jack brought his head up to challenge Hiccup. He pulled at himself hard again and weaved his thumb around the tip, savoring every touch as if it were Hiccup. "Maybe I wanna fantasize about your amazing cock slamming into─"

"Fuck yourself, Jack." It wasn't a retort. It was a demand.

"As you wish," Jack brought his fingers to his mouth again, seeing as Hiccup hadn't taken out the lube yet. Then he slid his hand down slowly past his inner thigh and played around the rim, watching Hiccup's reaction. Hiccup was biting his lip and nonchalantly palming himself as well. Hiccup's other hand looked to be holding his body up from behind him.

Jack skipped the foreplay because he was in some semblance of control and pushed his two fingers inside. The feeling was weird─ he didn't normally put his fingers into either person's entrance except for when he was top, which had been a few months ago─ and he hissed as he wiggled around, trying to get used to doing this to himself. Somewhere in the background, he heard Hiccup's music still playing from the bathroom and timed his movement with the beat. Hiccup must have been aware of this, because his green eyes widened as he stared unabashed at Jack's tense frame. As Jack began to move his hips to accommodate how his hand couldn't reach, however, the feeling became more pleasurable as he fucked himself for Hiccup.

But his spit was getting dry and it was getting harder to pound inside. Jack took his right hand off his cock and sucked on three fingers. When he was sure they were good for a little while, Jack brought this hand down as well and inserted one finger to join the other two from his left hand. It stretched his hole a little farther and Jack moaned wantonly, imagining Hiccup doing something similar.

Hiccup heard his name being softly moaned and couldn't stop himself. The hand that was propping himself up on the bed moved up to his own mouth and started mirroring Jack's earlier movement. Jack seemed not to notice, however, and Hiccup found himself comfortable with continuing.

Jack took out his left hand and pushed his other two fingers on his right hand into his hole, keeping the three fingers together until they were shoved up as far as they could go. Then, he spread his fingers out, curling one or two to test where he felt a good spot. Finding one, he worked it until he knew he was being rather loud. But it wasn't enough. He couldn't reach the spot he _oh so desperately_ wanted Hiccup's cock to ram into. Cursing to himself, his head lolled to the side where the dildo stood on the nightstand.

"Lube's in the drawer underneath it," Hiccup muttered deeply, sensing Jack's next move.

Jack took it as approval and grabbed the dildo and the lube with one hand. Popping the cap to the lube with his teeth, his other hand was still busy with fucking his hole. Jack's free hand took the lube and squeezed some onto the dildo that lay on his stomach. Shit. Was he really supposed to take this whole thing? It looked bigger than Hiccup. How was Hiccup supposed to top that? _Was_ he going to top that? Jack was a sputtering mess inside his own head as well as on the outside, sweat beginning to drip from his forehead. He took both hands and slathered the rubber object as best he could and shifted around so that he was on all fours with his butt in the air. He held the object next to his entrance, rubbing it around, and waited for Hiccup's go-ahead.

"Fuck," Hiccup sounded strained, as if he were the one about to get fucked by a giant god damned dildo. "Jack, stop stalling."

Without need of any further instruction, Jack pushed the head past the ring of muscle and gasped at how cold the thing felt. That might have partly been the lube, but Jack couldn't be sure. His head was against the soaked pillow as he began to push the dildo farther in. It was really, _really_ big, but somehow Jack was taking in most of it. It got wider at the base and Jack knew he was getting it as far as he could. Jack waited, the dildo entirely inside of him, and hoped that it wouldn't hurt soon enough. The stinging sensation was enough to make him whimper in pain and he felt more than saw Hiccup lean forward.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Hiccup was worried. "You don't have to, you know."

But Jack answered with a labored, breathy groan as he did the first pump. "Sit back and enjoy," Jack's low voice moaned as he did it again. He felt Hiccup lean back to where he had been and Jack began to pick a pace he was comfortable with. The dildo was almost too much, and it wasn't long before he started to go a little faster, mumbling sweet nothings and pretending it was Hiccup behind him, taking him mercilessly. Then, without precursor, the dildo slipped in a little farther and hit exactly what Jack couldn't have done before.

"Oh _shit, fuck, god DAMNIT!_ " Jack couldn't contain the pleasure that erupted from his core. His cock slid against the sheets as his knees gave out and he was flat on the bed. The friction caused a little more and Jack began to hit the spot over and over again. "Fuck, Hiccup! Oh god, Hiccup. Take me with that giant cock, you fuck, or I'm gonna come right here!"

Hiccup had been watching with such intensity that he almost didn't hear Jack. Seeing the rather large dildo get swallowed by Jack's pink, perfect, round ass had caused him to start palming himself a little faster in one hand and fucking himself with the other. Not needing another invite, Hiccup grabbed Jack and flipped him onto his back, the dildo still lodged into his ass. The sight was so deliciously naughty that Hiccup left it in there as he kissed Jack hard, rolling his hips and pushing against the dildo. Jack swore into Hiccup's lips and began yanking at Hiccup's cock without even trying to be sensual anymore. His eyes were filled with nothing but lust and the boy above him was just what he wanted. Why the fuck was he taking so long to get the dildo out and just fill him already?

Hiccup was suddenly lying beside Jack on the bed. "Take it out and ride me," Hiccup ordered.

Jack did as he was told and slipped the dildo out slowly, feeling every ribbed part of the fake cock slide out of his entrance. He threw a leg around to the other side of Hiccup's hips and brought his hand down to hold Hiccup's member in place before attempting to sink down onto it. But just as he felt Hiccup's warm head laced with pre-cum at his loosened entrance, Hiccup stopped him. Jack stared wide-eyed at his boyfriend and wondered why, _why, WHY_ Hiccup wasn't just letting him have what he knew they both wanted so badly. Hiccup merely shook his head and pointed to the dildo.

"Reverse," Hiccup muttered. When Jack raised an eyebrow, he elaborated. "You're─ you're facing the other w-way so that y-you can use that o-on─ on me."

"While you fuck me?" Jack paused. "But you're not─"

Hiccup smirked lazily.

"You were fingering yourself while you watched me?" Jack asked incredulously.

Hiccup nodded, choked with nervous anticipation. If he had tried to answer, he would have given in and rammed into Jack just then.

Jack closed his eyes. "Oh, shit, Hiccup... Do you even know how fucking hot you're being right now?"

"Shut up and turn around, Frostbite," Hiccup blurted out, almost too far away to care.

Jack took Hiccup's command and ran away with it. He turned himself around, suddenly self-conscious of letting Hiccup have the view of his entire ass. He shouldn't have been; it wasn't like Hiccup hadn't looked at him before. This was exactly like doggy, just rotated a little. Hiccup wasn't seeing anything more revealing than anything they'd done before. Maybe Jack was just disappointed that he wouldn't get to see his love's face as he fucked him twice at once.

If Jack thought like that for much longer, he was going to blow his load before ever starting anything.

Jack slowly eased himself onto Hiccup's hard, thick cock and moaned as he _finally_ got what he wanted since tearing off his clothes for Twister. The warmth seeped into him and Jack wanted to start bobbing, but he knew he had to do something before he let himself fall into a sweaty, needy mess. Jack took the dildo, still slick with used lube, and positioned it at Hiccup's entrance. It was a little harder to push in than Jack's had been─ considering Hiccup wasn't usually bottom and he hadn't used lube when fucking himself with his fingers─ but Jack took his sweet time in making sure Hiccup was comfortable. As soon as it was most of the way in, Jack turned his head to see if his love was okay. Hiccup's face was grimacing and the sheen of sweat was very evident, but he was also groaning with want. At Jack's questioning look, Hiccup merely nodded and bucked up, taking Jack by surprise and earning a sensual yelp from the white-haired male. Jack was trying so hard not to lose himself right then and there, and began to slowly move off of Hiccup's cock.

Hiccup was about to whimper but was silenced as Jack slammed downward, pumping the dildo at the same time. Hiccup arched his back and _keened_ over the sensation of filling and being filled simultaneously. Hiccup whined and asked for more, and Jack was ready to oblige. It took awhile to find a rhythm for this odd position, but he found it was easy to do both at once if he alternated─ pulling up and pushing in, then pushing in and pulling out. They continued at a set pace, Hiccup's calloused hands on Jack's hips as he watched that pale ass bob and wiggle as it moved along his erection. It was so enticing, especially when paired with the dildo's thrusts. Being filled with what had filled Jack just minutes ago was absolutely tantalizing and dirty and sexy and Hiccup moaned again as Jack picked up speed. Then, Jack pushed down particularly hard and forced the dildo in at the same time, both of them hitting respective prostates and the room was unbearably loud for a moment as pleasure rippled through both of them.

"Oh, _fuck, Jack!_ " Hiccup yelped as Jack hit the spot again.

"HICCUPYOURGODDAMNEDCOCKHOLYSHIT!" Jack made sure _everyone_ within a mile radius heard them as he hit his prostate again. Normally, he wouldn't be so obnoxiously vocal, but this was so hot and he was glad that he could control his and Hiccup's pace. So why not?

With that, Hiccup reached as best he could to Jack's hand that was holding the dildo and slapped it away roughly, then pulled Jack's body back against his own, wet with a mix of shower water and sweat. Hiccup pulled his arms around Jack's and held them above both of them and began bucking into Jack fast and hard, not caring if the white-haired boy kept up with him. The dildo was still inside him, and feeling it with every thrust was a strange but fantastic feeling that kept him going. Jack, caught by and still in surprise, could only hear his moan catch in his throat as Hiccup fucked him faster than Jack thought he could. Hiccup's chest heaved against Jack's shoulder blades, and every inch of contact was lusty heaven. At this rate he was going to─

Jack came and it splattered along his stomach sloppily as Hiccup continued to pound into him despite Jack's clinching muscle. It only spurred him on, as if he were unaware that Jack had already finished. But Jack wasn't going to say anything. Hitting his prostate through the orgasm kept the pleasure going for a little while longer.

"Hic─ I'm─ _fuck_ ─ I─ fin─ ished─" Jack groaned as Hiccup kept thrusting into Jack almost too hard, jarring his already confusing sentence.

It didn't take long before Hiccup came as well, holding Jack's hips down as tight as possible and filling Jack's ass with his seed. Hiccup's grunts were quiet compared to Jack's incoherent and utterly load moans of sweet nothings, but it was music to Jack either way. Hiccup collapsed his back─ he hadn't even known it was still arched─ and let their arms fall onto Jack's stomach. Both were panting heavily in the afterglow, Hiccup's cock still inside Jack and the dildo still inside Hiccup. They lay like this for a few minutes, with Hiccup peppering small, sweet kisses to Jack's neck and shoulder.

When Jack's heart rate finally began to decrease, he picked himself up off of Hiccup's already flaccid length and lay down beside him. He tangled his limbs around his boyfriend and snuggled against the crook in Hiccup's shoulder, kissing Hiccup's side. "Where did that idea come from?"

"You being a teasing little shit," Hiccup retorted after finally exhaling, "and spilling paint all over my floor. You're going to help clean that up, you know."

"Are you going to help me get cleaned up first?"

"Are you going to get this dildo _out of my ass_?" Hiccup raised his voice jokingly.

"ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO COME TO DINNER OR WHAT?" A third voice yelled from the other side of the apartment. Both boys bolted upright, but Hiccup fell back down when he realized the dildo was still _way too far_ up inside him. Jack turned back to his boyfriend and slid the object out and set it on the table, already looking for his clothes. Realizing both of their clothes were out in the entry way, Jack blushed and looked back to Hiccup.

"Who's here?"

Hiccup blanched. "Aster was going to pick us up to take us to dinner with the others at five."

"What time is it?"

"... Five," Hiccup whispered in horror.

The boys scrambled out of bed, most assuredly embarrassed. How long had Aster been waiting? Jack glanced at the alarm clock by Hiccup's bed and noted that it was 5:15pm. And Aster was _never_ late. Shit.

A few minutes later and the boys came out of the room. Hiccup was wearing a nicer outfit─ a button-down red shirt with a casual black waistcoat─ and Jack was caught wearing Hiccup's underwear and an oversized shirt with a black dragon printed in the center. As if it weren't obvious enough. But to make matters worse, both Aster _and_ Astrid were sitting by the kitchen counter on the stools, arms crossed and staring hard at the pair. Before Hiccup and Jack could start apologizing, the intruding pair started laughing out loud, faint blushes spread across their cheeks. Jack ran over to where their clothes from earlier in the afternoon had been and walked over to the living room to set the clothing down and change into his old clothing. Hiccup stood awkwardly away from them but stared at them hard.

"Don't look at us like that," Astrid said when she stopped laughing, "you're the one who didn't lock the doors, Hiccup."

The tall brunet blushed and turned away, still saying nothing.

"Hey, don't be so down, mate," Aster placated, "you don't still have that dildo up your ass, do you?" Aster sputtered back into laughter and Astrid joined in, much to Hiccup's embarrassment.

"I always thought you were the one to top," Astrid wondered when they were done laughing the second time.

"Oh, he topped, alright," Jack sauntered out of the living room in his old blue sweatshirt and brown pants, looking smug. "He had me pinned to the mattress and─"

"JACK!" Hiccup whined indignantly, not caring if Jack was telling half-truths. His cheeks and ears were as red as his shirt and Jack couldn't help kissing his cheek lovingly.

A few more laughs at Hiccup's expense and they made their way out to Aster's truck to meet the others at the restaurant they'd picked for Hiccup's birthday.

What a birthday.

* * *

 **A/N: *cough cough* This is just writing practice guys. *cough cough***


End file.
